The Millennium Hand
by TheEnderKat
Summary: After discovering that he has a twin sister, Yugi is whisked away on a fantastic adventure. But, is everything as it seems with Luci? Why does she wear that glove on only one of her hands? And, why does Yami feel drawn to Luci like she was his own sibling? {This story take place after the events of the 'Dungeon Dice Monsters' Arc}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC!**

* * *

><p>Yugi Muto sat on a stool behind the counter in his grandpa's game shop. His feet swung back and forth, as he flopped through the latest 'Duel Monsters' catalog.<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted Yugi that someone else was in the shop. He looked up, his violet eyes filled with curiosity. The first thing he saw, was the top of a lot of deep red hair. Yugi looked lower, and saw the actual eyes of the person, which were a sharp purple. "How may I help you?" He asked, curious about this person, who appeared as short at he was.

"I'm looking for a..." The person said, pausing to consult a slip of paper. "Solomon Muto?" The girl asked, because it was a girl.

"I'm sorry, but my grandfather is out at the moment. Why do you need to speak with him?" Yugi replied.

The girl looked up. She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Because, I'm his granddaughter."

Yugi blinked. He was not expecting that. "My mom was an only child..." He muttered to himself, trying to figure this development out. "My dad was too, as far as I know. Wait..." Yugi remembered that, when he had looked at his birth records a few years ago, he had been the elder of twins. "I thought that my twin died quickly after being born..." He mumbled, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

"We both have the habit of thinking out loud." The girl commented.

Then, the front door opened, admitting Yugi's grandpa. "Hey, Grandpa!" Yugi said, smiling and preparing to jump down from his seat. "This girl was looking for you."

But, Solomon Muto had froze, when he had seen the girl's face. "Lu...Luci?" He stuttered. "What...what are you doing in Japan?"

"Dad sent me. He wants to apologize for keeping you from getting to know me." Luci replied, making a face.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Yugi said. "Grandpa, how do you know this girl?"

Solomon swallowed, hard. "She...she is your twin sister, Yugi."

"What?" Yugi said, stunned.

"Luci is your twin sister." Solomon repeated.

Yugi hopped off his stool, and walked around the counter. He stood in front of the girl. _'We are the exact same height!'_ He thought. _'And, we have the exact same eye color, too!'_ He realized.

"We are so siblings." Luci said, grinning.

A thought occurred to Yugi. "How good are you at Duel Monsters?" He asked, smirking.

Luci grinned broadly. "I'm decent." She replied.

"How about a game?" Yugi asked.

Solomon grinned. "I'll set up The Game Board." He said, turning to the back door.

"Do you need to set up your deck?" Yugi asked.

"Nope! I always carry mine with me!" Luci replied.

Grandpa leaned back into the room. "The Game Board is set up. You two coming?"

"Sure!" Both Yugi and Luci said at the exact same time. The twins turned and grinned at each other.

Grandpa chuckled. "Come on, you two."

The twins followed their Grandpa into the back room, where the Game Board for Duel Monsters was set up on a table. Yugi pulled his deck out of his pocket. He sat down on one of the sides, and Luci on the other. They shuffled their decks, then prepared to duel. They each drew five cards, then began.

"I play this card, face down." Luci said, playing a card.

_'Hmm...she is a smart one, Yugi...'_ Yami whispered in his head. _'I know! Dad must have taught her everything Mom taught him!'_ "I play the Winged Guardian of the Forest, in attack mode." Yugi said, playing his card.

"Hmm...smart move." Luci said. She drew a card, then smirked. "I play The Shadow Elf, in attack mode, and I play this card face down." She said, playing first a card in her hand, then the one she had picked up.

Yugi drew a card. It was his favorite, the Dark Magician. _'Better keep this in my hand for the time being. She may have a board clear as one of those face down cards...'_ "I attack with the Winged Guardian of the Forest, to your Shadow Elf."

Luci's grin suddenly broadened. "You walked into my trap~!" She sang, flipping over the second face down card card.

Yugi looked at it, stunned. It was The Blast of Disarming. Not only did it reduce the attack points of the attacking card by two thirds, but the attacker had to send all their cards to the Graveyard. Fortunately, it was only a one time use. Unfortunately, Yugi also lost his Dark Magician. Yugi discarded his current hand, and picked up a new one. _'Geia, the Fierce Knight, the Soul Snare Trap, A Dragon Jar, a Baby Dragon and a Ring of Ensnarement...Not too great a hand, but it'll work.' _Yugi thought. "I play this card, face down, In defense mode." Yugi said, playing his Baby Dragon face down, "And I also play this card, face down." He said, playing his Dragon Jar.

Luci rubbed her chin, thinking. _'Odd, I wonder why she is wearing a glove on just her right hand?'_ Yugi wondered.

"I play, The Great Sea Dragon, in attack mode." Luci said. "And, I attack your Winged Guardian of the Forest."

Yugi grinned, and flipped over his Dragon Jar. "Trapped!" He said.

"Nope!" Luci replied flipping over her first face down card. It was a Counter Spell. "Your Dragon Capture Jar is destroyed, and so is your Winged Guardian."

Yugi smiled, chuckling. He mentally removed 300 hundred points form his life points. _'She is good.'_ Yami commented.

_'But, not good enough!'_ Yugi thought, as he drew his Resurrect card. "I play, this card to Return a card of my choice to my hand." Yugi said, showing Luci the card.

"Your Dark Magician?" She asked.

Yugi stared.

"I saw it when you were putting your hand in the Graveyard." Luci explained.

"Oh." Yugi said. "Anyway, I play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode." He placed down his card, which he had retrieved from the discard pile.

Luci drew a card. Then, she grinned broadly. "I play the Light Magician, in defense mode, and I play the time wizard, also in defense mode."

_'Careful Yugi! You used almost this exact same play against Pegasus...'_ Yami warned.

"I play...Hmm..." Yugi stared at the card he had drawn. _'What in the world!'_ Yami and Yugi both exclaimed mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>{Side Note: Luci's name is pronounced like Lou-Sea, with a slight pause between the two syllables.}<strong>

**To be perfectly honest, I watched the entire season of Yu-Gi-Oh on Netflix (49 episodes!) in about two days, or one and a half if you want to be exact, and count sleeping time.**

**Also, what do you all think? I don't know if this peaks your interest, but I certainly like it.**

**This story takes place just after the events of the Dungeon Dice Monsters Arc. I'll make a proper cover as soon as I'm able. I promise.**

**Bye!**

***is sucked into a card***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Lu...Luci?" Solomon stuttered. "What...what are you doing in Japan?"_

_"How good are you at Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked, smirking._

_Luci grinned broadly. "I'm decent." She replied._

_"I play...Hmm..." Yugi stared at the card he had drawn. _'What in the world!'_ Yami and Yugi both exclaimed mentally._

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Luci asked, standing and walking around the table to see what had startled her brother.<p>

Yugi dropped the card, his hand shaking. "I...I didn't put that card in here..." He stuttered.

Luci picked up the card to see what it was.

'Union of two twins'

'When two cards of the same type are on the field, completely clear the board and both players must discard their hands and draw new ones. Both card are removed from the field.

That wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that the image was of Yugi and Luci, except, they looked different. Taller and Older.

_'Like, when Luki assists me...'_ Luci thought, stunned.

"I need to talk to Kaiba..." Yugi muttered. "I have never heard of this card..."

"Still thinking out loud..." Luci pointed out.

Yugi blushed. "Sorry." He hopped off his chair and headed for the front room.

Luci followed.

When Yugi came through the arch, he saw that Kaiba was already there. _'Speak of the Devil...'_ Yami thought.

_'And, he shall appear.' _Yugi finished. "Hey Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba looked up from the half-dozen of so cards that him and Solomon were examining. "Hey Yugi." He said.

"Um..." Yugi started, a bit unsure how to phrase his request.

The sudden exclamation of, "What in the...!" From Kaiba broke Yugi's train of thought.

"Huh?" He asked.

Kaiba was staring at something, or someone behind Yugi. "D...did someone invent cloning?!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see his sister. "Oh. No, not yet. Just twins, separated a little after birth." He explained.

"Oh." Kaiba said.

Luci nudged Yugi in the back. "Is this that Kaiba person?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Yugi replied.

"I'm still in the room, you know." Kaiba said.

"What about the card?" Luci asked, ignoring Kaiba.

"What card?" Kaiba asked, obviously confused.

Yugi held up the 'Union of Two Twins' card. "This one. I've never seen or even heard of it before."

Kaiba's brow furrowed. "Huh. I've never seen it either. How did you get it?"

"It was just in my deck." Yugi replied.

"Huh. The same happened to me, sort of, while I was having a match with my brother..." Kaiba replied. "I drew six cards I've never heard of before. That's why I came to your grandpa."

"Well...I've never heard of any of these before. Except the 'Union of Two Twins' card." Solomon interjected. "That one is incredibly powerful, which is why only a very few were ever made and distributed."

"Huh." Luci said. "If it's so rare, why...or rather, how did it get in your deck?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

Yugi had set the card down on the counter, and Kaiba was shuffling it and the other six around. "Huh. Weird."

"What?" The twins asked, standing on their tip-toes to see what Kaiba was doing.

"Ok. First, that's kinda creepy..." Kaiba said, holding up his index finger.

"Sorry." Luci and Yugi said.

"Ugh. Second, if you look at the backgrounds of these cards, they make a pattern." He said, demonstrating by shuffling the card around so they were in a rough four by three square. Except there were five card missing.

Luci tilted her head. "They...kinda make a story..." She said.

Yugi and Kaiba stared at Luci like she had grown a second head. "What." Yugi said.

"Seriously, look!" Luci said. "This first card, 'The Twin Bells', a simaler figure is used for weddings. And the second, 'The Ant Queen', Ants are quite prolific breeders, so It could mean a pregnancy. Then, this third one, 'Early Death', possibly the death of the mother, because it's followed by the 'Rebirth' card." She said.

"Huh. Yeah. Now that you explain it...I can definitely see it." Kaiba said. "But, that looks like the only row that is complete..."

_'You won't tell him?'_ A soft voice asked in Luci's mind.

_'No. You said that something is familiar about my brother to you, but you don't know what, Luki.'_ Luci thought back. "Wait...I think I've seen this pattern before..." She said, her brow furrowing.

"What? Really?" Kaiba asked, giving Luci a strange look.

"Yeah! Now I remember!" Luci said, clapping her hands together in excitement. She turned, looking for her messenger bag. She dug through her bag until she came up with an American magazine. "I know it's in here somewhere..." She muttered, flipping through the pages. "A-ha! Here it is!" She exclaimed, slapping the magazine on the table. "Look!" She said, jabbing her finger at the picture.

Yugi, Kaiba and Solomon leaned in to get a look at what Luci had found.

The image on the page was of two cards, fanned out like they were in a player's hand. The top one was the semi-rare, 'Earth Shock'. But, the second one, was the 'Peering Eye', which allowed the player to flip over all of their opponent's face down cards, see their hand, and look at the top three cards of their deck. The hand of their opponent would then go back into their hand, and the three cards go back on top of their deck. It was really OP, which is why only five or so cards were made.

The text across the bottom of the page stated, 'Win the American Tournament, and get these and many other rare cards! Each winner of each round gets one of the many cards that are offered! And! As a bonus! The winner of each progressing round gets to keep their opponent's won card!'

"Yeah, I can see it." Kaiba said, peering at the design of the background of the 'Peering Eye'. "And, I can see where it fits in this pattern..."

"Can we go, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, looking hopefully at his grandfather. Solomon considered his grandson's request.

"Sir, I was planning on going anyway, so I would be willing to provide them with a lift." Kaiba interjected.

Solomon smiled and nodded. "Since transportation is taken care of, I give my permission."

Luci squealed and Yugi grinned.

"But, if what I'm read is correct, you have to be formally invited to compete." Solomon continued. "The only way you can get in is if you get invited, or if you defeat a qualifier."

Yugi's face fell, and Kaiba nodded. Luci was grinning. She drew something out from behind her back. "Guess who was invited to participate~" She said in a sing-song voice. She was waving a few slips of paper back and forth.

Yugi made a grab for the papers, already feeling a bit fed up with his twin's antics. But, Luci jumped back, keeping the papers just out of reach.

Then, Kaiba's hand shot out of nowhere and snagged the papers right out of Luci's hand.

"Hey!" Luci whined, trying to grab the papers back.

Kaiba held the papers out of Luci's reach and looked at the bits of paper. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he examined the papers. He looked down at the young woman. "You were invited to participate?" He asked.

Luci stopped trying to grab the papers back and looked a bit proud. "I'm the second best duelist in America. Of course I was invited. The top five duelists from all the major countries were invited."

Against his will, a thought rose in Yugi's mind. '_Bipolar much?'_ But, he slapped the thought away and put on a smile. "Wow! That's great, Luci!"

Luci turned, her face glowing. "Hey, aren't you the top duelist in Japan?" She asked.

Yugi blinked. The gears turned in his head. "Yeah! That's right!" He said.

"Hey, yo Yug!" The familiar voice of Joey called out. "You got mail." The young man said, walking into the room, tailed by Tea and Tristan. "Whoa," The young man said, stopping abruptly, and staring at Yugi and Luci. "Did someone invent cloning?" He asked.

Luci groaned and Yugi sighed. "Kaiba already asked that." Luci said. "In explanation, twins."

"Oh. Well, here's your mail, buddy." Joey said, holding out the handful of letters to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He set the mail aside, and turned back to the magazine. "Hey! There's a list here for who is competing!" He exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't notice that..." Luci said, tilting her head so she could see it. "Hey! There's your name, Yugi!" She said, jabbing her finger at the page.

And, there it was. Yugi Moto was listed as the top duelist in Japan, followed by Seto Kaiba, then someone that wasn't really important.

Yugi glanced at America's list and saw that the Miss Rebecca he had dueled a while back was listed as top, followed by Luci Moto in second, and another unimportant person in third.

Joey nodded. "I'm happy for ya, Yug." The taller young man rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do well in the tournament. We'll be rooting for ya."

"You know..." Kaiba started, but trailed off. He was unaccustomed to giving good things to other people.

"What?" Tea asked.

"You could tag along, on the plane. You know, as Yugi's entourage..." Kaiba offered, rather hesitantly.

Tristan lifted his chin. "We don't need your charity..." He started, but Tea's hand stopped him. When the young man gave the young woman a confused look, she nodded toward Yugi, who was looking at his friends with hope filled eyes.

Tristan deflated, and Tea nodded. She turned toward Kaiba. "Thanks for the offer. We would be glad to accept." Kaiba visibly relaxed.

Yugi practically glowed with happiness.

"Yes!" Luci said, pumping her fist.

She looked over at Yugi, who had also pumped his fist, at exactly the same time as she did. The twins grinned at each other and broke into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>And...done! Thanks to everyone who is quietly supporting this story! I adore you all!<strong>

**OH! Also, the seventh was my eighteenth birthday! SQUEE! *dances* Wait... I'm now legally an adult. I'm a grown up now... *bursts into tears* I don't wanna grow up!**

***random jump cut***

**Sorry about that...Yes, what you just read is correct. I'm now eighteen years old! Yeah!**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get working on the next as soon as I am able! Well, if school doesn't kill me first... :p**

**Yeah...I adore you all!**

**HUG ATTACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"I...I didn't put that card in here..."_

_"That one is incredibly powerful, which is why only a very few were ever made and distributed."_

_"They...kinda make a story..."_

_"Guess who was invited to participate~"_

_"I'm happy for ya, Yug."_

* * *

><p>Luci was practically bouncing off the walls of the plane, she was so exited. It was more than a bit weird for Yugi's friends and Kaiba to watch someone who looked so much like the usually calm and collected young man doing the exact opposite of his personality.<p>

"Luci, maybe you should calm down..." Yugi said, trying to calm down his twin sister.

Luci turned and grinned. "No way am I calming down! This is among the most exciting moments of my life!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Hey, calm down kid..." Kaiba muttered, his eyes being drawn to Luci's gloved hand. "Hey, since we have time, why do you wear only one glove?"

Luci rapidly calmed down, and everyone stared at Kaiba like he was some kind of god. "Well..." Luci stared, and suddenly broke into a wide grin. "You have to wait and see~." She said cheerfully, already returning to her excited ways.

Yugi sighed, and pulled his deck out of his pocket. He spread it out on the table before him and slid the cards around to try and come up with a few new tricks.

A hand slid into view, pushing a few cards. Yugi looked up and met the gaze of Kaiba. "Been meaning to give these to you." The tall young man said. He turned and walked back to his seat, not even giving Yugi an explanation.

Yugi picked up the cards, and saw that most of them were magic cards. Except for one, which was a trap card.

'_Mystic rabbit. Magic Card. Place rabbits of the field equal to the amount of monsters in play on your opponent's field. Used when Any magician is in play.'_

_'Magic cup. Trap Card. Place an attacking enemy monster in cup. When attacked again, random chance that monster inside will be destroyed or released. Used when any magician is in play.'_

_'Starry Robes. Magic Card. Use on any magician in play to boost attack and defense stats by one third. Increases with other magic cards that also boost attack and defense.'_

_"_Whoa! Kaiba, where did you get these?" Yugi asked, feeling a bit numb.

"I was going through a few new boosters and got them. I don't have any magician cards, so I decided to hand them off to you..." Kaiba replied, picking up a book and opening it, hinting that he didn't want to be questioned anymore.

"Well, thanks." Yugi said, smiling.

Yugi went back to shuffling through his deck, thinking up new combos and either shooting them down or mentally adding them to his arsenal of tricks.

'_You know, Yugi...'_ The thoughtful voice of Yami started.

Yugi leaned back and closed his eyes. Almost instantly, his mind was transported to a shadow realm like place. A taller man, dressed in a simaler fashion to Yugi stood waiting.

"_What is it Yami?"_ Yugi asked, looking up at the being that often gave wise advice to the young duelist.

"_There is something about your sister that I can't put my finger on. She has this energy about her that reminds me of someone I feel like I should know..."_ The man said, looked faintly frustrated.

Yugi reached out and rested an hand on the taller man's arm. _"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out. You'll be thinking of something absolutely random, and it'll just...click."_

Yami smiled. "_Thank you, Yugi. You always seem to know just what to say to bring hope to a person...being...whatever I am!"_ He said, flapping his hands in a slightly dismissive manner.

Yugi smiled. "_You look a bit funny when you do that."_ He commented, trying to stifle his amusement.

Yami smiled back. "_Don't I know it..."_ He said, laughing lightly.

"Hey. Yugi~" A female voice interrupted.

Yugi was jolted back to his own mind. He slowly cracked open an eye. "Yes?" He asked, not showing any of the irritation he should have been feeling.

"Good. You're alive." Luci said, nodding emphatically. She turned toward where Tristan and Joey were sitting. "You owe me five bucks, Tristan!" She called out.

Tristan grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out five dollars. He held them up, and Luci marched over and snatched them out of his hand. She flounced back to her seat, and sat down with a slight 'poof' of displaced air.

Yugi smiled and lightly shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He looked back down at his deck and started shuffling his cards around again, still looking for more tricks.

* * *

><p>'<em>I still can't believe I have a brother!'<em> Luci mentally squealed.

'_Ah! You have got to stop doing that Luci!'_ Luki said in irritation. Luci mentally stuck out her tongue at the spirit that was bonded with the girl.

Luki ignored Luci's act of childishness. '_You know, you should be refining your deck as well. There is no telling what the competition will be like.'_

_'__Ha! The only reason why Rebecca went to challenge Yugi, besides getting the card back, was to prove that she could beat the top duelist in another country! I'm too pro for her!'_ Luci thought, wiggling a little in pride.

'_Still. It wouldn't hurt to have a few new tricks...'_

'_You...are absolutely right...'_ Luci gave in. She pulled her deck from her bag and spread it out also. She started shuffling the cards around until she got to a card she didn't remember putting in. "Huh?" She said, out loud.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, looking up from his deck.

Luci held up the card. "I never put this card in here." She said.

Yugi stood and walked over. He leaned down slightly and examined the card. "'The Crown of The Pharaohs. Apply to any monster in play to boost attack by one half and extra strength against dark monsters.' Whoa..." Yugi said.

Luci flipped the card over, so she could see the image on it. "Hey, it has that same background as those other cards!" She said.

Yugi lit up like a Christmas bulb. He turned and ran over to where his bag was stored, he dug around for a few moments. Finally, he pulled out a zip-lock bag. Inside were the cards that had been found. Luci grinned. Yugi ran back over and pulled out the cards. Luci swept up her deck and pushed it back into her bag, so that they would have room to lay out the cards.

After a silent few seconds, the cards had been laid out in the pattern. Yugi held up the card and placed it at the beginning of the bottom row. "Well, we found one more card, but it doesn't tell us anything..." He sighed.

Luci pulled out the magazine and opened it to the page with advertisement. "I wonder where this card goes?" She asked.

Yugi leaned down and tried to make out the background of the card. But, not only was it mostly hidden by the other card, it was blurred too. "I guess we'll find out when one of us wins."

'..._we'll find out when one of us wins...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And, done! After too long, I have finished this chapter!<strong>

**You all can blame my school-work ethic (for obvious reasons), good books (ditto), random interruptions from my family (ditto again), college classes (ditto yet again), Aura Kingdom (for being addicting), Netflix (see 'Aura Kingdom'), and all-around laziness (see all of the above).**

**So, now that the story is rolling again, I'll try to update when I can.**

**Until then...(has no clue what to put here...)**

**OH! Almost forgot! Instead of responding to reviews in the chapter itself, I'm going to try and PM respond! If a question gets asked enough, I'll answer it in the end-note! Guest reviews will probably be responded to in the end note, but not all the time.**

**Yeah...I'm going to stop typing now...**


End file.
